I collaborated on the design for a poster (34"x46") used to describe a prototype collaboratory for structure-based drug design. The poster was designed to supplement computer demonstrations given by Tom Ferrin and Teri Klein at the Netamorphosis (NGI) Meeting in Washington. The content and images (formated as tiff files) were placed imported to Adobe Illustrator for proper layout design. Its content included an overview section, which displayed a map of collaborative environments with the MidasPlus molecular modeling system for studies of molecular structure among scientists to share and interactively manipulate complex three- dimensional molecular models. It also included examples of testbed projects: 1)Molecular Mechanisms of Mutagenesis and DNA Repair, 2) Structural Aspects of Collagen, and 3) Structure-Activity Relationships of Enzymes. Other areas of discussion were Computational Chemistry Tools for Drug Design, and Structure-Based Drug Design, and Modeling of a DNA-Protein Complex. Many images generated with MidasPlus were used to supplement text. These posters were also made into letter size handout material at the meeting.